My broken little angel
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: Sasuke's life is hell there is no other word for it, his friends having turned their back on him for unknown reasons, his brother abusing him and his parents dead. how much worse can things get. Abuse, rape, minor torture maybe  incest ITASASU
1. Chapter 1

**This is another new fic this time a Itasasu one but be warned there will be abuse and sexual themes in it so be warned.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the clock that ticked so slowly through-out the silent classroom, whispers and laughter could be heard as his classmates chattered about unimportant things around him.

In the corner of his eye he could make out a blonde haired male laughing with a pink haired beauty, the two would glance at him now and again before going back to their previous activities.

Sasuke sighed again as he continued to write down the problems on the board, trying to ignore the constant glares of his classmates and the glances of his two ex-best friends.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were their names. The three of them used to be so close, best friends but that all changed when Sasuke's parents were murdered…by…him.

The Uchiha shuddered slightly as the image of his parents, lying dead at the monster's feet came to mind. Blood, his mother's screams, his father's pleads as they were slaughtered brutally by the one that they loved the most…that he loved the most.

After that his life began to spiral downwards…no he had no life, for it was controlled. The day Naruto and Sakura turned their backs on him was the day he knew that he was truly unloved and alone…no that wasn't completely true he had him, but the pain and lack of life was starting to play deeply on his already fragile mind.

Sighing, Sasuke turned his attention to his work, the sheet almost full, meaning he had nearly finished. Tapping his pen on the table slightly he turned to stare out of the window, watching the trees sway in the breeze and the grass ripple as the wind flew past.

It was a nice spring day, the sky blue and the sun was shining with just enough wind to make it comfortable. But to Sasuke this was just the weather, there was nothing good or beautiful about it, because each day was torture and no one not even the bright weather could tell him any different.

Laughter once again floated to his eardrums but this time he didn't turn around because he knew the source and so desperately wanted to join in, just like how they use to, but he was abandoned, left to the wolves and the most painful thing was they never looked back.

Sasuke often wondered why his two best friends would leave him, alone and cold in the darkness of his mind, because that was the only thing he had left that was his own…his mind but that unfortunately was starting to break to…thanks to a certain somebody that will come into the picture in a little while.

But the three of them had been so happy, so content with each other, so what changed? What changed between the three of them that would leave him to defend for himself in such a cruel world? Sasuke had no idea but he did know that he wanted to go back to those times when he had a family to come home to, when he had friends to greet him day in day out, because now he was alone…with no one there to comfort him or wipe his tears when he was scared.

But why did it happen? Why did bad things always happen to him? Sasuke thought to himself bitterly as a flashback played rigorously through his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had a great big grin on his face after pulling the ultimate prank on one of their teachers…Kakashi Hatake. _

_To Sasuke the prank was silly and childish, putting an eraser above the door, so when it opens the person would be covered in old pieces of chalk dust. But it was so typical of the blonde to think of something as simple as that._

"_Did you see his face?" Naruto exclaimed pumping his fist into the air, the look of glee evident on his tanned face. "I totally got him!"_

_Sasuke sighed and shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall causally, arms folded._

_Sakura on the other hand glared at the blonde before exploding into a full on rage. "YOU IDIOIT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, making Sasuke cringed slightly in discomfort and Naruto stepped back, a terrified look replacing the one joyous expression._

"_W-what S-Sakura?" He stuttered stepping back a few paces more as the pink haired girl advanced on him, fist raised, ready to attack._

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WE COULD GET EXPELLED OVER THIS! I COULD END UP ON THE STREETS…DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU GOT US KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL…ON OUR FIRST DAY NO LESS!" Sakura shouted she had finally backed Naruto against the wall, making his blue eyes go wide with fear, as he brought his arms up to shield his face, knowing of the girl's strength. _

"_It was only a bit of a laugh Sakura. Man you need to lighten up a bit more." The blonde mumbled the last part under his breath but unfortunately for him the pink haired girl heard. _

_The next thing you heard was a loud crash, Naruto crying out and Sakura standing there, a huge grin on her face._

_Sasuke just stood to the side and watched the two in slight amusement while shaking his head at their erect behaviour. It was basically the same every day with the two of them. Naruto would do something stupid; Sakura would scold him for it and Sasuke well he would just stand back and watch the whole display in utter amusement._

_It was the way things were between the three of them but somehow it worked, they all just clicked even if their personality were totally different from each other._

_**End flashback**_

Sasuke smiled faintly at the memory but it soon turned into a frown as he remembered that those days were long gone. Naruto and Sakura didn't want anything to do with him and he had no idea why. All he really knew was that after his parents deaths, two weeks exact, both of them had come up to him and just told him they didn't want to be his friends anymore.

Sasuke had always since that day searched his mind for reasons why they would just up and leave him at such a dreadful time in his life.

Was it because he wasn't fun to be around anymore? Sasuke gritted his teeth and threw his pen down in anger, glaring intensely out of the window as bubbling rage swelled up inside of him.

If that was the case then both Naruto and Sakura could go fuck themselves. Friends are supposed to be there for you no matter how down and depressed you've become, they should have been more understanding to his feeling.

Maybe it wasn't even that, maybe they just wanted to be popular for once and they couldn't do it with him around, this made Sasuke feel even worse as the memory of the day he was abandoned played on his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke stood rigid by his locker, watching as a blur of kids rushed through the large double doors of the school's main entrance, some would stop and stare at him, give him looks of pity. He would just glare at them and they would quickly turn away._

_It had been two weeks since his parents were murdered and he had just returned to school that very day, waiting for his two best friends too show up._

_He hadn't seen or heard word from Sakura or Naruto since the day his live changed forever, not a text or even a phone call to ask how he was. It all seemed a bit too strange for him, but he put those thoughts to the back of his head. They just probably wanted to give him some space, to come to terms with the tragedy. But there was another feeling, a bad feeling he had that was pulling on his heartstrings, telling him something bad was going to happen…again._

_Just then he caught the sight of the blonde and pink haired teens and called then over, a small smile forming on his lips._

"_Hey Naruto, Sakura." He called out to them, waving his hand frantically, but paused when they each ignored him. The Uchiha looked slightly hurt by their actions._

"_Hey guys wait up!" Sasuke yelled in confusion as he ran up to catch up with his two friends. They seemed to freeze slightly when they saw him approaching making him stop, a look of complete hurt and confusion appearing on his pale face._

"_Guys?" Sasuke asked slowly stopping right behind them, watching the two turn around slowly, glancing at each other for a brief second before turning their attention onto the Uchiha._

"_I've been calling you didn't you hear me?" Sasuke started as his onyx orbs gazed at his two friends. Sakura let out a sigh and nodded._

"_Yeah we heard we were just in a bit of a rush." She explained making Naruto nod along, but Sasuke could feel something wasn't right._

"_Oh…I missed you guys how come you didn't call me or anything?" Sasuke asked again, ignoring the unbearable feeling he had that something bad was going to happen._

_Naruto ran a hand through his blonde locks as he stared at him, a sad look passed through his azure orbs. "We didn't want to disturb you…you know after your parents…sorry to hear about that." He said slightly uncomfortable._

_Sakura shifted her feet, staring at the lockers on the left side of the corridor, trying to avoid the Uchiha's gaze._

_Sasuke stared at them for a minute, his face scrunched up as he cocked his head to the side. "Is everything alright…you seem to be avoiding me?" _

_Sakura glanced at Naruto quickly, biting her bottom lip as she urged the blonde to say something to the raven. _

_Naruto sighed and stepped forward before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which caused the Uchiha to get even more suspicious as he eyed the blonde with a careful eye, waiting for the latter to speak._

"_Sasuke…there's something we have to tell you…" The blonde began, licking his dry lips as he started straight into the Uchiha's dark orbs._

_The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest as he nodded for Naruto to continue, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest._

"_What?" Sasuke slowly one eye narrowing as he surveyed the two, with an unreadable expression, waiting for Naruto to say what he was going to say._

_The blonde paused, removing his hand from the smaller teen's shoulder before he continued. "I don't think we should be friends anymore…" he quickly answered waiting patiently for the Uchiha's reaction, which of course was of anger and surprise._

"_What? Why?" Sasuke demanded a slight stutter evident in his voice as he felt his stomach churning inside of him. He couldn't stop his body shaking in anger as he glared at the two, waiting for their response. This time it Sakura who answered._

"_We think it's for the best…I mean we're not the same…you're not the same. It's best if we cut our losses now and go our separate ways." She turned to Naruto who nodded in response before turning their attention back onto Sasuke, who stood there, frozen on the spot, not believing what he had heard._

_It couldn't be true. His only friends couldn't be abandoning him in his hour of need. But they were and it hurt. It hurt so much that he had once again lost something so dear._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Sasuke demanded his fists clenched tightly in the material of his jeans, as he tried to prevent the tears that was blurring his eyesight._

_Naruto sighed and shook his head a sad look creeping into his bright blue eyes, Sakura had the same look in her emerald._

"_It's just for the best Sasuke…" Naruto started but was cut off by the Uchiha's furious growl._

"_For the best…for the best you just come up and dump me as your friend without any reason and you tell me it's for the best." Sasuke shouted unable to control his raging emotions any longer as tears crusaded down his pale cheeks._

"_Sasuke…" Sakura began reaching out to try and comfort the crying raven, but he just snarled and slapped her hand away, causing her to jump back a hurt look morphing on her face._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke…" She said in a quiet voice before turning on her heel and walking away unable to watch Sasuke's hurt and pained expression any longer. _

_Naruto however stayed. "Sasuke, Sakura and I didn't mean to hurt you but…" He began but was cut off._

"_Yeah I know it's for the best…But why I thought you were my friends? My best friends…"Sasuke didn't care that his face was now a mess or that some teens had stop to watch the show. He could ignore all those things, but he couldn't ignore the way his chest hurt as his two friends turned their back on him._

_Naruto started at him for a minute before answering. "We just…we can't explain it Sasuke but maybe one day we can but please just except the fact that we don't want to be friends anymore…see you around Sasuke." Naruto said before turning on his heel and going in the direction Sakura took moments ago._

_Sasuke stood frozen on the spot as he stared at the blonde's retreating back, more tears falling down his cheeks and making a silent splash on the school's tiled floor._

_That day his eyes went even duller, his mind broke a little more and a hard shell was put up around his emotions, swearing to never trust a living soul again._

_**End flashback**_

Sasuke sighed as a single tear made its way down his smooth pale cheek, but he carefully wiped it away, glancing behind him making sure no one saw.

Luckily no one did as they were all too busy with their worksheets, hoping to get them finished in the five minutes that they had left.

The Uchiha couldn't help but glance at Naruto and Sakura for the last time, a feeling a sorrow washed over him as he watched them laugh and chat away with each other and their new friends, before turning back around to stare out of the window.

It hurt to see Naruto and Sakura every day, knowing that they had moved on, they had new friends and seemed happy with their lives.

Why wouldn't they? They were popular, everyone wanted to be like them and they wasn't broken…like him. Maybe that was the reason why they ditched him? Who wants to be around someone as broken as him? No one it was why most people stayed away from him.

He wasn't bullied, which was one good thing. Sasuke really wouldn't know what to do if he was. It would probably destroy him completely.

But even so he had no friends, not a single one. Sasuke let out a sigh shaking his head to remove such tedious thoughts from his head.

All that didn't matter anyway; he had bigger problems to deal with at home…with him. Sasuke shivered as he felt dread settle into his gut as he stared up at the clock. They had two minutes left until home time, causing Sasuke to scream inside wanting nothing more than to stay in school or at least not return to the hell hole he called home.

But the Uchiha knew it would only cause him more trouble and more pain if he didn't return to the house. He would be hunted down by him…and punished severely for trying to run away. He knew this all too well and the memories of his last punishment flashed through his mind, making the images stick permentally into his brain.

Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't have any friends anymore. He would have just lost them in the long run…he would have made sure of that.

The bell pulled him from his thoughts making him sigh as dread started to seep into every pore on his body. He quickly gathered his things and threw them into his bag, not caring if his books and papers got crumbled up or not. He just had to get out of the classroom before the rush of teenagers came.

After putting all his things away he ran from the classroom, two people staring after him with sad and longing looks.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when he was outside the school gates but his fear hadn't vanished since now he would have to face him…and the torture he would most likely be going through that very night.

Shaking his head the Uchiha headed on home, his feet dragging the whole way and his head kept low. Tonight was going to be hell just like always.

**There we go I think you all know who Sasuke is referring to when he say him and he XD. There will be quite a lot of abuse and all that jazz in this story maybe even some minor torture, not too much though. I've always wanted to do a Itasasu abuse fic and here it is so I hope you all enjoy reading the first chapter and I hope you want more.**

**If you do reviews are good, so are alerts and favourites XD**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME but if you think I can inprove somewhere or you have any ideas I'm happy to listen **

**See you next time XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am finally back and this is the first story I have updated. I don't know if it's good I kind of lost my touch a little bit and because this is the first story I have worked on for a while…well…but nonetheless I hope you enjoy. **

Sasuke sighed as he finally reached his house, his breath was ragged due to the fact he had been running from the bunch of bullies who enjoyed making his life hell. It had hurt the Uchiha as they called him a pathetic, a cry baby but it hurt more to see Naruto and Sakura laughing along with the rest of the crowd.

He could handle the name calling he had been called far worse than that but too know your friends…your ex-best friends hate you that much now was heart breaking for him.

Sasuke shook his head and glanced up at the beautiful large residence that had been a part of the Uchiha family for generations. It was passed down from father to son and it was currently in his and Itachi's possession.

It was an extraordinary house, with land that stretched quite wide with woodlands and fantastic gardens. A few houses were built not so long ago to house maids and other servants the Uchiha might need. It was like a land of their own, their own world. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh at this as he wondered if this is why he felt so isolated from the world.

'No that's because of him…' Sasuke thought shakily as he shook his head once more to clear those thoughts out of his head as he finally made his way up the stone path leading to the large oak doors that was the main entrance into the house. Taking a deep breath he opened the door entered the house.

The raven shook his head, his bag hitting his leg as he dragged his feet into the spacious living room, the light décor was modern and fresh after they had it changed from the dark and dreary red it was before their parents died. It was nicer he must admit but he hated being in the house altogether due to the painful memories. That brought him to wish to the high heavens that 'he' wasn't home yet. He wasn't in the mood for him just yet or at all really but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape him but he hoped just a few moments of peace before the torture began.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he realized that the house was completely silent meaning the man who made his life a living hell was nowhere to be found. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile faintly at that as the peaceful atmosphere echoed through-out the building. It was nice…

It hadn't been this quiet since…ever really. It had been two years since his parents' deaths but beforehand you could hear the laughter as he and his brother played together, laughing and enjoying each other's company while their mother smile and their father shook his head, trying to look stern and disappointed by their behaviour but the small smile told them otherwise. It had been so perfect back them, so surreal but now the house was just full of pain and angst.

Two years it had been since the passing of his mother and father, two years since the day everything broke into a million pieces. Two years ago he had become that man's property, for him to do whatever he wanted to. He had to obey, to be obedient no matter what otherwise the punishment would be one he would or could never forget. Two years since his only two friends ditched him for popularity, bullied him with the other kids and laughed at his pain. Two years since the happy go-lucky Sasuke crumbled into nothingness as he accepted his fate.

Two years, two years, two years those two words always swam around in this head, reminding him that he was doomed to this life. Sasuke let out a small scream as the pressure of everything became too much as he clutched and pulled at his bangs, not caring about the searing pain he was causing to his head as he sank down onto the comfortable leather couch.

The feelings of self-loathing hit him full force as he bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. The fear he felt every day of his life, at school and at home made him feel angry and hateful towards the man who caused it, towards his friends who abandoned him, towards himself who was too weak to fight against his fate. He knew he deserved this, to be alone and friendless, to be in pain and misery. He was a dirtied and tainted soul.

It was the same routine every day, the same torturous pattern day in day out except for weekends and holidays where his life was pure hell because he was stuck with him day in and day out.

The bullies would beat him, leave bruises on his already sensitive skin as others laughed at the pain on his face as he begged them to stop, trying to hold the tears in but sometimes not succeeding. Then he had to go home to be tortured, practically starved and raped by the man he used to look up to, the man who would use to sooth his fear but now had become one he feared the most. This was his life and he knew there was no escape.

Tears of despair poured down his pale cheeks, leaving red trail marks and making his cheeks red and puffy as his body shook as sobs escaped from his mouth. Everything had become too much or the boy and he couldn't hold the tears in any longer. He just wanted to cry and cry until he couldn't anymore.

Sasuke knew that it was a big mistake though because he had to remain strong otherwise he would crumble entirely and plus he couldn't let 'him' see him like this, in this state. It would give him victory knowing he was the one who caused it, that he had so much power over him. But he couldn't control it anymore so he let the tears fall and the sobs of pure suffering rack his body as it shook uncontrollably.

Sasuke was so preoccupied with his thoughts and feelings that overwhelmed him that he didn't notice the dark figure watching him from the shadows of the living room, a cruel smirk creeping across the man's lips as his cold dark eyes lit up with glee and malice at the delicious sight.

He loved to see his little angel in pain, to know he was the cause of something so precious. It was like Christmas morning when you wish for a present and you receive it, this was his present.

The dark haired man shook his head as he very carefully and silently stepped out of the shadows, being careful not to be heard until he wanted to be.

Reaching out he gently patted Sasuke's head causing the boy's head to shoot up as his body became stiff with fear.

"What's the matter little brother?" The monster asked in a sickly sweet voice enjoying the feel of his baby brother's trembling body underneath his touch as the boy let out an audible gulp. Itachi smirked as this as his hand travelled from his head to his cheek, gently wiping the tears away.

Sasuke just sat there is heart pounding ruthlessly against his chest as his breathing quickened. He couldn't talk, couldn't run he was frozen and terrified.

Itachi frowned at the non-responsive answer not liking the lack of respect but nonetheless he enjoyed watching the boy squirm, to know he had all this power over him. It made him chuckle mentally as caressed the younger's cheek with his thumb, showing control and possessiveness.

"Come on little brother you know I hate the silent treatment you give me." Itachi pointed out as he took a seat next to the younger Uchiha causing the cushions to sink underneath his weight as he traced Sasuke's jaw line causing the latter to shiver as his fear doubled.

The sheer closeness of his brother was making him nervous, his chest was tight from the anxiety as he squeezed his eyes shut as Itachi leaned in and licked the rest of the tears from his face. He knew what was coming and there was no escape. There was no stopping it, all he could do was sit there and let it happen. God he felt so weak and pathetic, new fresh tears suddenly flowed down his face as he hung his head in shame and disgust.

Itachi on the other hand was becoming impatient with the silent treatment as his eyes narrowed dangerous, suddenly he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back causing the young Uchiha to let out a scream as he was forced to stare into the cold, heartless eyes of his once kind hearted older brother. His head was searing in pain as a few stray hairs departed from his burning scalp.

"Show me some respect and answer me when I'm talking to you!" The monster ordered as he pulled even more on the raven locks in his hand making the boy whimper as the pain became too much to bear.

"P-please leave me alone." The younger Uchiha begged as he closed his eyes tightly not being able to stare into the cold orbs any longer. It hurt each and every time he saw that look because it meant his big brother was gone and he was never coming back. He wished he knew why Itachi suddenly hated him, how he could treat him like that.

He was tired of the beatings, of the abuse and of the rapes, of being starved almost every day. He felt alone, tired and scared all the time. He had no place to feel safe, no one to care for him when things got really tough and it caused this pit ball of anger and resentfulness to take over his being as he finally found the courage he was looking for.

Suddenly he was hit with the feelings of rage, hatred and anger mixed with sadness and helplessness as he used all his strength to pull himself from his brother's grasp, pulling out a few hairs as he did so but he couldn't deal with the pain in his head right now as he glared down hatefully at Itachi.

"Don't you fucking pretend like you care you fucking monster!" Sasuke yelled his eyes burned with pure fury. "You are nothing but a monster and I hate you so much I wish you would go die!"

The words came spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them, before he could regret his actions because now he had to deal with the punishment that was coming his way for yelling, for calling his brother a monster and for disrespecting him. The fear of what he had done rained down on him as he watched in terror as Itachi stood up an evil smirk that was previously on his lips disappearing as a look of pure rage and anger overtook it.

Sasuke's quivering body shook as panic hit him full force as Itachi towered over him, suddenly a loud smacking noise echoed around the room as Itachi's hand made contact with the younger male's cheek. Sasuke head went flying to the side from the force of the blow as silent tears began to make his way to the tips of his eyes as he prayed for his brother to be gentle with him but knew no one would hear him.

"What did you call me you ungrateful little whore?" Itachi hissed as he grabbed a chunk of the boy's hair and harshly pulled it back.

Sasuke's hand instantly shoot up as he tried to pry his brother's hand away from his head but was too weak to so.

"Please let me go…" He begged but Itachi just pulled on his hair harder, a dangerous look in his eyes that told him he was not getting off and he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. He just hoped it would only be a beaten that he wouldn't be raped tonight, that his brother would at least show mercy that much but he knew there was a slim chance of that ever happening.

Itachi was now going to make him suffer.

Itachi, still clutching Sasuke's hair, drove his fist into the boy's stomach, smirking evilly for a second as he wind was knocked out of him and his face was filled with pure pain as he held his aching stomach for dear life as tears of pain and misery trailed down his bruising cheek where he slapped him just moments ago.

"You still haven't learnt your place have you? You little bitch!" Itachi muttered his voice full of malice as he pulled a trembling Sasuke closer to him before kneeing him in the gut before releasing his grip on the boy's hair. He watched amused as his little brother fell to his knees as he clenched his stomach. The pain from the blow and the hunger that was swirling around in his gut was becoming unbearable

Sasuke hadn't eaten for four whole days since he was never given food unless he deserved it. He had to be extremely good and if he even did the slightest thing wrong he would go hungry for that day. It was unfair but that was his life.

He couldn't think of it anymore as he was hit in the ribs with a powerful kick knocking him to the ground as his arm hit the unforgiving wooden floor. A cry escaped his lips before he was yanked up harshly, hot breath hitting his ear as his attacker leaned in close.

"You belong to me Sasuke." Itachi whispered in a husky voice as he licked the shell of the ear, feeling the boy shiver under his touch causing him to be even more turned on by it. Suddenly thoughts of the past two years plagued his mind, the blood, Sasuke screaming and withering underneath him as he penetrated him over and over, listening to the screams of pain. It was all a beautiful realistic memory, one that he would always held dear and cherish forever.

His hand trailed down the boy's face, loving the feel of soft skin against his very own fingertips. The next minute he balled up his fist and smashed it into Sasuke's nose breaking the delicate bone this earn him a pained scream from the younger male as he went flying to the floor.

Sasuke hit the ground hard and struggled to get him, his body in tremendous amount of pain. He could hardly move but he managed to prop himself up on his elbows as he watch Itachi come closer.

"You belong to me Sasuke. You answer only to me." Itachi hissed as he delivered a well-aimed kick to his brother's side. "You are here to make me happy, to serve me and to do exactly what I say."

Itachi continued as he lifted his foot and slammed it down hard into the boy's midsection causing the boy to scream and cry, tears of agony running down his cheeks as he pleaded with his brother to stop, but the monster was already fuelled and he needed to teach the younger a lesson in who the master was.

"You don't sleep unless I say you can. You don't eat unless I give you permission. When you talk you will talk to me with the utmost respect. You will please me. That is what you are here for. You do not have a life of your own. You are nothing but a pathetic waste of space, without me you would be nothing but a street rat." Itachi growled as he pressed his foot in deeper.

The pain of the his brother's foot being slammed into his belly and the hunger pain was too much and he let out an agonizing scream as he reached up with both hands to try and push the heavy booted foot of his already abused stomach. But his brother was too strong for him and just pushed down harder, causing his fingers to be slightly bent from the cruel and harsh treatment.

"P-please…I-I'm sorry…Master…I'll be good…" Sasuke begged as more tears crusaded down his pale face as he finally submitted to the monsters will. It was true there was nothing for him in this world. He had no friends, no parents, no one to care for him, all he had was Itachi and in truth he didn't want to lose him. He needed him. He could deal with the abuse, the rape and the torture as long as he wasn't alone.

Itachi paused as he thought about letting his little slave have a moments rest but the words of his disobedience rung in his ears, the cruel words he shouted stuck in his head like glue. He couldn't no wouldn't let Sasuke speak to him like that again. He needed reminding of his place.

"But if I let you off you would never learn would you my little angel?" Itachi smirked as he finally lifted his foot of Sasuke's body watching the boy flinch at the well-used nickname.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sasuke mumbled not knowing what else to say. What could he say? What could he do? He could try fighting back but he knew he would never win even if he was at his full strength. He had never been that strong to begin with which was why Itachi was easily able to control him. It made him sick to his stomach all the things his brother had done to him but made him sicker knowing he could not do a thing to stop the torture.

"You see Sasuke I don't believe people can be sorry until they truly learnt their lesson and I feel you haven't learnt yours at all." Itachi said grinning evil as he pulled out a sharp knife was his jacket pocket, the silver blade glistening in the sunlight from the open curtains.

"P-please…" Sasuke moaned as he closed his eyes in horror. Itachi jumped on top of him, ripping his shirt from his bruised body. Sasuke let out a whimper as defeat hit him full force, all he could do was lie there and take the punishment like a good slave he was because that's all he was…a slave to be used and abused.

Itachi just smirked down at his helpless little brother before sitting on his chest, straddling his already sore body as he brought the knife down and cutting into delicate skin. Red poured from the wounds like a river as screams echoed around the empty and almost silent house.

Itachi smirked down at his struggling and shaking little brother as he once again dragged the knife along watching as the blood poured out, the blood making him lose all control as his irises turned red.

"This is what happens Sasuke when you are a bad boy." Itachi hissed as he threw away the knife not needing it any longer as he leaned down and licked the younger boy's ear lope earning him a shudder.

"You know you are nothing but a worthless slave, my worthless slave and as soon as you realize this I might be a bit easier on you…but…" Itachi whispered as he suddenly dug his fist into Sasuke stomach causing the boy to speech as tears fell down his eyes, his belly in considerable amount of pain due to the beating earlier and the fresh cuts that littered his body.

"That was just a warning. But you are lucky I have somewhere to be tonight but don't worry we'll pick this up again tomorrow so if you want me to be gentle I suggest you think about your attitude." With that Itachi punched him one last time in the face before getting up and leaving a crying, hurt and defeated Sasuke on the floor broken and sobbing his heart out.

**Okay the ending was a bit rushed on that sorry…I promise the next chapter will be better. I know I did a shit job here but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. **

**Anyway please review and please don't flame. If I messed up anything grammar wise please point it out. I do read through it afterwards but I know because I have bad concentration problems I tend to miss things out so if I have missed anything please point it out so I can fix it. Thank you again.**

**Ps**

**This story will get better I promise but be warned the next two chapters will have a lot of violence in it as well as maybe rape.**

**Next to be updated will be What lies within. **


End file.
